Fiery Luck
by AnimeVulpaGirl
Summary: What would happen when a fiery psychic miko meet a fire psychic pokemon? Sailor Mars and Victini. Sailor Moon/Pokemon Crossover!
1. Meeting At Night

One night at the temple, Rei was laying in her bed when she heard a stange sound.

_"Viiiiiiiii~"_

"H-huh?" Rei mumbled.  
Rei got out of bed.  
'I thought I heard somethin'. It's probably just the wind.'  
She laid down again. Just then, the stange sounds started up again.

_"Viiiiiictiiiiiii..."_

Rei got up again.

"OK, now I know I heard something. I better go check out." Rei said to herself.  
She grabbed a flashlight from her dresser and quietly walked out of her room.  
She took out a priestess spell.  
**_"Rin Pyo Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen!"_**  
Rei sence a strange energy in kitchen Rei dashed into the kitchen and was surprised to see a cookie floating in mid-air.  
'Well, this currently took a weird turn.' She thought.  
Suddenly, one-by-one a bunch of bite-size parts of the cookie disappeared until the cookie was gone.  
After that, the kitchen covers shook, like something bump into it.  
It shook so hard that the flour fell. It fell on something. Rei realized that there was a invisible creature there.  
The creature became visible. It was a small, rodent-like creature. Its large, pointed ears are shaped like the letter V. Its eyes are large for the size of its head, and are blue. Its round head is comparatively large for its small body, and cream-colored,  
while the tops of its ears and crest are all orange. Its arms and legs are rounded to make a sort of "cuff" before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet.  
The creature had two winglike tails and can fly too.

"W-wha... What in the world are you?" Rei asked.

The creature cuddle up against Rei.

"Victini!"

"Um... OK. I don't know who or what you are, but there's something about you that I like. I'll hide you in my room and call the girls in the morning. OK?" Rei said.

"Vic!"

Rei quietly carried the creature into her room.


	2. The Name Is The Sound It Make

In the morning, Rei didn't see the creature. 'Was it all a dream?' She thought. All of a sudden, the creature popped out of nowhere.

"Vi-vi-vic!"

Rei screamed then realized who it was. "_Oh._ You scared me." She said.  
'Having him around is going to take some getting use to. _Him..._ I think its a boy. _Could it be a girl_?'  
"Um..."

"Victini?" The creature tilted its round head in confusion.

Rei giggled, knowing she'll probably never figure out that. The way it smile as it flys circles around her, it made her feel good.  
So what, if Rei can't tell if its a boy or girl. Then she remembered that she need to call the others Sailor Soldiers.

"Vi-vi-vic! Victini, Vi-vi-vic!"  
The creature flew in with Rei's miko kimono and her communacator.  
"How did you know I needed these things?" She wondered.  
The creature just smiled. "Hmm... I wonder if you have a name..."

_"Victini!"_

Rei got out of bed.  
"I better shower and get dress..."

"Vi-vi-vic? Vi-vi-vic!" The creature tried to follow her.

"I'm sorry, but if grampa sees you, he'll freak out." Rei said.  
Just then, the creature turned invisible.  
"Oh, that's right... You can do that. I guess you can come, but don't show your self _to anyone_ except for me and my friends! OK?"

"Victini!" the creature nodded.

After she got ready, Rei called the girls. (Of course, Serena complained about being up so early.)

"Oh, _come on_ Rei! Why so early? It's the weekend and I wanna sleep in!" Serena wined. (in the communacator)

"Just come! It's _an emergency!" _Rei said.

"Oh fine, I'll come _Miss Volcanic-Temper_." Serena said.  
Rei shut off her communacator.

"UGG!"

The creature flew towards her.

"Victini, Vi-vi-vic?" The creature said in a sweet voice.  
Rei knew what it was asking.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just Serena being her _usual_ self, that's all." Rei said.

"Vi-vi-vic..."

When Mina, Ami, Lita and Serena (who was a little late) came over, Rei told them about the creature.

_"No way!_ Really?" Mina asked.

"Yep." Rei answered

"What was it doing in the kitchen?" Lita asked.

"I don't know..." Rei said "I'll show you it OK."  
Everyone nodded.  
"_Alright, you heard them_."  
The creature reappeared.

"Tini, victini!"

"Whoa!" everyone else shouted.

"It can turn invisible!" Mina said, amazed.

"Yeah, that's the _only thing_ I know he can do so far." Rei said.

"_'He?_' It's a boy?" Lita asked.

"Um..." Rei was unsure.

"Aw, whatever it is, it's _so_ cute!" Serena said "Rei, can I hold it?"

"Why are you asking_ me_?" Rei asked,  
Serena held the creature and pat it on its head.

"_Ooh, it's so adorable_!"  
Mina started pinching the creature's cheeks

"Mina, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ami said.

"Come on, what the worst that can happen?"  
The creature didn't like Mina pinching it cheeks and really upset.

**_"Vic... Ti... NIIIII!"_**

Suddenly, huge flames shoot out of the V-shape crest on its head. Everyone backed away from the creature.  
The flames disappeared.

_"Vi-vi-vic!"_

The creature quickly hid behind Rei.  
"Victini..." It said quietly.

"Umm... _Whoops!_ Sorry about that..." Mina said.

"It seems to like Rei,_ alot." _Lita said.

"Your right Lita! Of course, that thing gives the term '_Hot-headed'_ a whole new meaning." Serena Said.  
Rei just groan and the creature just sat on top of Rei's shoulder. (Kinda like what Pikachu would do to Ash.)

"Victini? Vi-vi-vic?"

"'Victini.' Is that what it said?" Lita asked.

"I think so." Ami said.

"_'Victini'_ sounds alot like_ 'Victory'_, don't ya think?" Mina pointed out.

"It does, doesn't it. Hey! _Maybe that its name_!" Serena said.

"More importantly, where did it came from?" Rei asked.  
Ami brought out her Micro-computer.

"I'll scan Victini to see if we can learn more about-" Before Ami can say anymore, Victini turned invisible.

"Victini, nobody's gotta hurt you." Rei said.  
There was no responds.  
"Victini, I can still _feel_ your weight on my shoulder. Don't pretend your not there."  
Victini became visible again.

"Tini, Vi-vi-vic?"

"It must be frighten. To Victini, Tokyo is probably a strange place." Ami said.

"Well, it seem to have no problem with Rei." Serena said.  
Victini started to cuddle up to Rei.

"Yeah. If I didn't know any better, I say that Victini have developed _an attachment_ to you, Rei." Lita said.

"Really? _You think so_." Rei asked.

"Yeah. Rei, what did you_ do_?" Serena asked.

"I didn't _do_ anything!" Rei said.

"_Really?" _said Serena.

"Really!" Rei answered.

"Are you_ sure?" _Serena asked _again._

"Yes! Now quit asking me questions, _Meatball Head!" _Rei yelled.

"Tini victini victini,_ Vic-victini!" _ Victini shouted in way as it was supporting Rei.

"_Alright!_ OK, I'll stop!" Serena said.


	3. Victini's Powers

"Well? Did you find out anything about Vicitni?" Rei asked as Ami setting her micro-computer on scanner. Rei was holding Victini down as it tried to escape.  
"_Hold on_." Ami said. "I hadn't scan Victini yet!" "Well, hurry up will ya! I can't hold him much longer!"  
"Him?" Serena asked. "I JUST ASSUMED IT'S A BOY, OK! NOW _STOP IT!_ IT'S GETTING OLD!" Rei shouted. Victini continues to squirm. "Stay still, will ya!"  
Ami started to scan Victini. "Hmm..." Ami said. "It seem to have similar energy waves as Sailor Mars. Perhaps _that's_ why it's so attach to Rei."  
"So that explain the flames it launch out of its head before." Lita said. "Well, there's that..." Ami said. "And the fact Victini's brainwaves are highly advance and _extremely powerful_. In other words..."  
"Victini is E.S.P!" Mina interuped Ami before she could finish talking. "Yes, I suppose you could put it like _that_." Ami said.  
"I find _that_ hard to believe!" Rei said as Victini settled down and starts chewing on a cookie. "So, Victini is psychic like Rei." Serena said. Suddenly, the girls heard a loud crash outside.  
"Victini, stay here!" Rei said. The girls rushed out the temple doors.  
Victini quietly followed them. Outside was a 3-headed cat-monster.  
The Inner girls tranformed.  
_**"Venus Crystal Power!"**_  
_**"Mars Crystal Power!"**_  
_**"Jupiter Crystal Power!"**_  
_**"Mercury Crystal Power!"**_  
_**"Moon Eternal Power!"**_  
Victini watched in amazment as out of the colourful lights was 5 Sailor Soldiers.  
The Monster attacked with powerful slashes from its metal-like claws.  
It was after Sailor Moon!  
"Sailor Moon! Look out!" Sailor Mars pushed Sailor Moon out of the way.  
"VIC! _VI-VI-VIC!_" Victini crouches its body together and its whole body glows pale red. Then its body was surrounded in a red and yellow flame.

**"VIIIIIC... TIIIII... _NIIIII!_"**  
Victini then fires the flame from its body and it shoots at the monster like a spinning meteor.  
The Monster yowled.

**"RAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"**

The monster attacked with fierce slaches and dark energy blast.

**"Jupiter Thunder_ DRAGON!_"**

The Monster-cat dodged it.

**"Mercury Aqua _MIRAGE!_"**

The Monster leaped high above the girls.

**"Venus _love-chain Incricle!_"**  
The golden chain wrapped around the monster neck and slammed it on the ground.  
Victini touched Mars's shoulder and a golden light surrounded Mars and Victini.  
Mars noticed Victini. "What! Victini!" She said. She felt a power burning inside her body.  
'What is... What is this strange power? Is Victini giving me his strength?' Mars thought.

_**"Maaaaars Flaaaaaame SNIIIIPEEEER!"**_  
This Flame Sniper was different. Fierce flames enveloped Mars and Victini as Mars shoot the arrow.  
The Arrow tranformed into a spiraling flaming Phoenix.  
Venus let go of the chain and leaped out of the way! Mars's attack covered the Monster in flames. The monster-cat was finally defeated.  
Venus walked towards Mars. "Wow... Mars, how did you..."  
"I-I'm not sure." Mars said. "I think Victini _somehow_ gave me more power."  
"Really?" Jupiter asked. Victini snuggled against Mars. "Victini, I thought I told you to stay in the temple." Mars said.  
"Tini-Victini! Vi-vi-vic! _Vi-vi-vic!_" Victini squeeled as it fly cricles around Mars. "Well, I say this calls for a celebreation!" Sailor Moon said.  
"Yeah!" Jupiter called out. "I'll bake the cake!"  
"I'll get the Pop." Mercury said.  
"_And I'll_ put on the music!" Venus cheered.  
"YOU **_ARE NOT_ **TOUCHING MY RADIO!" Mars shouted in Venus's ear. (If you seen the episode about "Nurse Mina" you'll know why.)  
"Tini-Victini!" Victini happily chirped as it make a "V for Victory" sign with its 2 little fingers.  
The girls de-tranformed and had a Mini-Party to celebrete Victini's amazing Victory!


	4. A Crash Appearence in Victini's World

The next day, the Inner girls had a meeting at Serena's house. They told Luna and Artemis about Victini.  
Victini sat on Rei's shoulder as they try to figure out where Victini came from.  
Victini starts to cuddle with Rei. "Weird. I think I've grown to_ liking_ Victini constantly hugging me." Rei said.  
"I guess you got use to it." Lita said. "Lets check what we know about it so far." Luna said.  
"Well, Victini gave Mars enough power to defeat a monster in one arrow-shot!" Mina pointed out. "I wonder if it can only do that to Rei."  
"Maybe..." Ami said while adjusting her glasses. "Or prehaps thats another ability it has." "Tini-victini!" Victini cheered as it flys around the room.  
"I geuss that's a 'yes.'" Serena said. "Wow..." Rei said. "Victini is amazing. Not only it can give us power, it can turn invisable, it flies, and shoots fire.  
If only we know where it came from..." Rei suddenly saw a vision. A dark swirling portal, through it was another world. She saw a waterfall, a town, a forest and Victini flying around.  
_'Is this Victini's home. Is this where it came from?'_ Rei thought. The vision faded. Rei stared at Victini. "Rei." Serena said. "What's wrong?" "I think Victini sent me a vision." Rei said.  
_"WHAT?"_ Serena, Mina, Ami and Lita were stunned to hear this. "A-are you _sure?"_ Mina asked. "Yeah." Rei answered. "I _think_ so. In my vision, I saw a portal, through it I saw Victini.  
There was a town, a forest and a waterfall." "Anything else?" Ami asked. "Hmm..." Rei knew she was forgetting something, then she remembered. "It was kinda blurry, but I think I saw some people and creatures from Victini's world." "So Victini came from a different world." Artemis said. "That's not a surprise!" Lita said.  
"Yeah, but still..." Ami said then she clear her throat. "At lease now we know a little more about Victini." Rei nodded her head. "Yeah..." She said quietly. "If there is a portal..." Luna said.  
"You girls better find it." "But we don't know where it is!" Serena whined. "We do have an eye witness." Lita said. "Really? Who?" Serena asked. Ami,Mina and Lita stared at Rei and Victini. "Huh?" Serena said, then she finally caught on. _"Oh..."_  
"Well, Victini? Can you find it?" Rei asked. Victini shooked its head. "Oh..." "Well, prehaps there is another way." Ami said. "You have a plan, Ami?" Lita asked. "Well..." Ami said. "If we use Sailor Teleporting and combine Victini's ability to send visions, that might work."  
"How are you so sure?" Mina asked. "Well, Sailor Teleporting allows our planetary energy flow through eachother." Ami explained. "If Victini use the 'Vision' Ability on one of us, it'll flow with the energy and-" "We'll know where to go!" Mina said. "Ami, you're a genius!"  
"OK!" Serena said. "Tomorrow, we'll meet back here. Sounds good?" The other girls nodded. That night, Rei was lying in bed with Victini. She was wondering what Victini's world might be like, she only saw very little in her vision. _'Victini, your full of mystery...'_ she thought.

That morning, the girls are ready to go. The Sailor Soldiers form a circle and held eachother's hands.  
Victini was in the middle. "Ready Victini?" Mars asked the furry good-luck charm. "Vic-Ti-Ni!" It said, putting up two fingers.  
"OK!" Mars said.

_**"Sailor Teleporting!"** _All the Inner girls shouted.

Colourful lights surround the girls. A silvery-white surround Victini. The beams of light launch in the sky. The Sailor Soldiers and Victini disappeared.  
The girls were traveling to Victini's world. "Is that it?" Venus asked as a planet appeared. "It _has_ to be." Mars said. As they passed the ozone layer, Jupiter saw something in the distant. "What's _that?"_ She asked.  
"It looks like... a green snake?" Moon said. "No, not a snake..." Venus said. "I think its a serpent." "What's the difference?" Sailor Moon asked. "Uh, guys?" Jupiter said. "Well, the difference between a serpent and snake is..." Mercury was about to explain.  
"Uh..._ Guys!"_ Jupiter said. "Does it really matter what's the difference is?" Mars asked. "Vic-_Tini!"_ Victini chirped. _"GUYS!"_ Jupiter shouted. "Its not a snake or serpent!" "Then what is it?" the others asked. "DR-DR-DRA-" Jupiter looked terrified. "What?" All the other girls (and Victini) looked up.  
There, they saw a creature and it looked like a long, green, asian... "DRAAAAAAGOOOOOON!" The girls shouted.  
The Dragon-like creature had two short, red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body and a few similar patterned fins on the tip of its tail. Yellow rings-like symbols run across the length of the creature's body and it has another yellow ring on top of its head.  
The creature has two limbs with three-clawed carpals, and two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head, with two smaller horns below them.

_**"GRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"**_

The creature roared a mighty roar. Orange-red light starts to gathered in its mouth. "I don't like the looks of this!" The Moon princess said. A yellow beam of light shot out of the dragon creature's mouth. All the girls let go of eachother and the attack missed. All the girls were falling towards Victini's world.  
Victini flew down to Mars and held out its hand. Mars knew exactly what Victini wants her to do. "Everyone!" She shouted. "Hold on to Victini!" "What? Why?" Moon said. _"JUST DO IT!"_ Mars shouted. The Sailor Soldiers grabbed on to Victini. Victini tried to use its psychic powers to create a shield. The girls and Victini were hurtling towards the planet.  
"We gotta help Victini!" Venus yelled. "Right!" The other girls said.

_**"Venus Crystal Power!"**_  
_**"Mars Crystal Power!"**_  
_**"Jupiter Crystal Power!"**_  
_**"Mercury Crystal Power!"**_  
_**"Moon Eternal Power!"**_

The colourful lights surround the girls and Victini as they fall through the sky like a glowing rainbow comet.

The girls and Victini crashed-land in a lake.  
The splash was so big and loud, that you can hear and see it from miles! The Sailor Soldiers surfaced the water and walked out the lake with Victini in Mars's arms. Then the girls heard a voice.  
"Wha... WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" A boy with brown, spikey hair was standing near the lake when the girls crashed. "Uh oh..." Moon said. "Looks like we need to explian everything to him." Venus said. "I believe so." Mercury said.  
The girls de-tranform and take shelter at the boy's cabin near the lake. In the cabin was a creature. The creature has a sleek black body with a pair of crimson cat or fox-like eyes and yellow bands on its long, pointed ears and bushy, foxlike tail. The creature's forehead and legs have yellow rings on them.  
Oddly, the creature seems to like Serena... _ALOT!_ "OK!" The boy said. "You girls better tell me what's going on here!" "Alright, we-" Serena stopped when the black creature cuddle against her. "Is it just me..." Rei said. "Or does that thing reminds me of _Victini_." "Victini..." The boy said. "Victini is known to live in the Unova region."  
"Region?" Lita said. "What region are we in now?" "Kanto, which is far away from Unova." "Oh, that's_ just_ great!" Rei shouted. "Thanks to that stupid serpent thing, we're in the wrong place!" "'Serpent thing?'" The boy said. "Um, Guys?" Serena said. Everyone looked to see the black creature licking Serena's face like a small puppy would do.  
"Something tell me this thing likes me _a bit too much_!" "'Thing?'" The boy said. "You mean you do know what it is?" "_Nope."_ Serena answered. "Please, let us explain." Ami said. "Well... _Alright."_ the boy said. The girls explained everything to the boy and told him the reason why they're here. "So, what's your name?" Mina asked. "My name is Gary Oak, my grampa happens to be Professor Oak. He reasearchs on pokemon and anything pokemon related" "So The creatures here are called 'pokemon?'" Lita asked. "Yeah." Gary answered.  
"So, what's the name of this pokemon?" Serena asked as she pet the skinny, black pokemon. "That's my Umbreon." Gary answered. "You girls said that you have powers from celestial bodies?" "Yeah." Mina answered. "I thought we've made that part clear." "Oh no, you did, it's just..." "Just, What?" Lita said. "Umbreon is known as the _'Moonlight Pokemon_.'"  
"Is that why Umbreon like me so much?" Serena asked. "Maybe." Ami said. "Prehaps pokemons have some type of link to our celestial powers." "Well there are different types of pokemons." Gary said. "Victini is a Fire and Psychic type and Umbreon is a Dark type. Maybe the similar powers you girls have to the pokemon means that the pokemon have powers from celestial bodies as well."  
"Maybe..." Ami said. "Well, if you girls are going to Unova..." Gary said. "You'll need your own pokemon."


	5. Pokemon Partner Problems

"Alright!" Gray said. "My grampa send me everything you need, including the pokemons. You girls can choose which pokemon you'll want as a partner."  
Gary brought 5 red and white balls, each with a button on it. "What's this." Serena asked. "They're pokeballs." Gary explained. "Inside are the pokemon."  
"But it's so _small!"_ Serena said as she reach for a pokeball. "How can anything fit in-!" The Meatball Head accidentally pushed the button on the ball.  
A flash of light came out of the pokeball and a small yellow pokemon with red cheeks appeared. _"Oh! Its so cute!"_ Mina said as she picked up the furry yellow pokemon.  
Mina hugged it tightly. "I'm choosing _this one!"_ She said cheerfully. "That was quick!" Rei said. "Vic-_ti_-ni." Victini said. Victini seems to agree with Rei.  
"That's a Pikachu." Gary said. "You take good care of her now." "Its a girl?" Mina asked. "Yep." Gary answered. "You can tell by the tail. A female Pikachu has a v-shaped 'dent' at the end of its tail. A Male Pikachu don't have this dent."  
_"Oh."_ Mina said. "You can also tell by the ears." Gary continued. "A male Pikachu have less black covering the tip of their ears. A female will have more black. Get it?" "Yeah, I get it." Mina answered as she lift the pikachu in the air. "I think I'll call you... _Pikako!"_  
"Pikako?" The other girls said. "Somthing wrong?" Mina said. "No, it nothing." Rei said. (OK, in one episode in the eng dub Mina had a sign on her room door that said "Minako" on it, which is her jap dub name. Fail, isn't it? But Artemis calls her "Mina." So I thought probably in this story, They call her "Mina," which is short for "Minako!" And Pikako... Well, you know! It's cute!)  
"Alright, now lets meet the other pokemon!" Lita said. _"You got it!"_ Gary said as he threw the pokeballs in the air. Out came 4 more pokemons. One resembles a young dinosaur with a spotted blue-green hide. It has three white claws growing out of its four legs and its eyes are a bright red.  
The most noticeable feature of this Pokemon is the bulb on its back. Another looked like an orange reptilian pokemon that resembles a salamander with some dinosaur qualities. This pokemon has four small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws, a cream underside and a cream-ish colour on the sole of its foot.  
Its most noticeable feature of this pokemon is the flame burning on the tip of its tail. The flame burns very brightly. Then the girls notice a turtle-like shell lying on the ground.  
"Don't mind Squirtle." Gary said. "He can be shy sometimes, you almost never see him come out of his shell." "Really?" Ami said. "Well, when I was little, I was always the shy girl in my class. In fact, I can_ still_ be a little shy sometimes." At that moment, Ami felt something holding on to her right leg.  
A Pokemon that resembles a light blue turtle with its most noticeable feature being the hard shell on their back. The same shell that was lying on the ground just a few seconds ago. Ami bend down and looked at Squirtle. "There is no doubt about who my partner is." The blue pokemon smiled. "Hey, where's Serena?" Rei asked.  
"Over here!" Serena called out. Everyone looked and saw Serena playing with a pokemon. It brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream color tip, and a large furry collar that is also cream.  
It has four short, feline-like legs with three small toes on each foot. The pokemon also has brown eyes and long pointy ears. "I'm picking this one!" Serena said. "Already then." Lita said. "I'll pick this one." She picked up the little green pokemon. "Looks like I'm stuck with_ the lizard..."_ Rei said. "Victini-_tini!"_ Victini chirped.  
Suddenly, a hot blast of fire hit Victini and Rei, leaving them as black as a fireplace after it just been use. Victini and Rei looked and saw the Lizard pokemon staring at them. "D-didn't _anyboby_ tell you that you shouldn't play with fire indoors." Rei said as she tries to control her temper. The orange pokemon opened its mouth and fire shot out, blasting Victini and Rei with flames. _**"CHAAAAAARRR!"**_  
Now Rei was _boiling mad!_ "OK, THAT TEARS IT!" Rei shouted! The Orange pokemon ran away! "H-HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Rei chased after the pokemon while Victini just stared with a sweatdrop on its forehead. "Vi-vi-vic..." The Victory pokemon said. Rei was so busy chasing the living flamethrower that she didn't notice that she knocked the other girls and Gary out of her way. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Rei yelled. "I'M ABOUT TO FIND OUT WHAT IN THAT LIZARD BRAIN OF YOURS!"


	6. Disaster and Psychics

The girls are ready to go. "Now you girls be careful now." Gary said. "Not all pokemon are cute and cuddly." "Don't worry!" Lita said. "If we can survive 'Attack of the Ozone dragon' then I'm pretty sure we can handle getting to Unova on our own." "Besides" Rei said. "We've got Victini with us!" "Vic-Victini!" The pokemon cheered.  
"Well, OK then." Gary said. The Inner girls walk through the forest when they saw two pokemons. One had a dark blue to gray body that is covered in white fur, with a ruff around its neck and chest, and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It has a cat-like face, a scythe-like tail and a sickle-shaped growth on the side of its head. Its body is sleek and feline. The other is a small Pok mon that is shaped like an Egg. The small pokemon has a soft, smooth light pink body.  
At the top of her head is a curly pigtail-like outgrowth that looks like hair, but has the same color and texture as her body. The small pink pokemon was riding on the cat-like pokemon's back.  
She has three round bumps on her forehead. "What's that?" Mina asked. "Hey, lets check that pokedex thing that Gary gave to us!" "Oh yeah!" Serena said. "I've almost forgot about that!" Serena took the device. "Now... _How does this thing work again?"_ "Doh! Just let _me_ handle it!" Rei said as she took out her own pokedex.  
The pokedex shows a picture of the cat-like pokemon.

_**Absol, the Disaster Pokemon.**_  
_**Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow.**_

_"WHAT!?"_ Serena shouted. "A catastrophe?" Ami said. "Sounds like a dangerous pokemon." Lita said. "But what about the little cute one?" Mina asked. Rei looked through the pokedex.  
The picture changed to the little pink pokemon.  
_**Happiny, the Playhouse Pokemon.**_  
_**It loves round white things.**_  
_**It carries a round stone in its pouch that looks like an Egg, and gives it to people that it likes.**_

"Well, _this one_ sounds friendly." Rei said. The two pokemons seems to be looking something. "Hmmm..." Ami adjusted her glasses and thought for a moment. "Do you think they're lost?" Lita asked.  
Ami shooked her head. "It's more likely that _they have lost something_." Ami answered. "Well, lets help them!" Serena said as she walked towards Absol and Happiny. Rei stopped Serena by grabbing by the arm. _"Hold on!"_ Rei said to the Meatball Head. "We're dealing with something that's called _'the Disaster Pokemon!'_ To think there's a reason they call it that!"  
"Well _Happiny_ seems to like Absol." Serena pointed out. _"Come to think of it..."_ Mina said. "The two pokemons are _very different,_ so why are they _together?"_ "Yeah, your right Mina." Lita said. "One is small, cute, pink and friendly and the other is beautiful, mysterious and dangerous." "Wait a minute." Mina said. "The way you discribe them sounds... _familiar..."_  
"Really?" Lita said. "Yeah." Mina answered. Suddenly, the girl rustling from the bushes. They were afraid it was the "catastrophe" that was coming. Victini hid behind Rei. Out of the bushes was a small pokemon, even smaller then Happiny! Its small round and blue, with a bouncy blue ball on the end of its black zig-zag tail. On its each of cheeks were a white spot. The ball on its tail was as big as its body.  
Absol and Happiny rushed towards the pokemon with happiness. Rei flicked through the pokedex one more time.  
The picture changed again, it changed to the little blue pokemon.

_**Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokemon. Azurill is able to throw its tail like a lasso, using the momentum to move about. Its tail bounces like a rubber ball.**_

"Well, at lease they've found what they're looking for." Rei said. Then all of a sudden the ground started to shake. "EARTHQUAKE!" Serena cried. "I don't think that's an earthquake Serena!" Mina said. Suddenly a pokemon that resembles a giant chain of gray boulders, with a rocky spine on its head, surfaces from the ground.  
_"What the hell is that?!"_ Rei shouted. Absol dashed forward with Happiny and Azurill on its back. Azurill starts squirting water out of its mouth. The water hit the large rocky pokemon. Absol horn and claws glows a dark reddish-purple. Absol started to slash its claws and horn wildly on the rock pokemon. Happiny surround herself with glowing green orbs and launch it at the pokemon.  
An orange-red light starts to gathered in Absol's mouth. Absol released a yellow beam of light from its mouth and the rock pokemon fainted. Absol turned to face the Inner girls and Victini. It was staring at Rei with its deep red eyes. Azurill hopped off of Absol and ran off. Absol and Happiny ran after the little round pokemon. They seem worried, probably because Azurill is so small and young.  
"Now why I have a feeling their presonalities is so..._ familiar."_ Mina said. "Maybe because _it is_ familiar to you." Rei said. _"Huh...?"_ Mina said.  
Once they got out of the forest, there was a town. The Inner girls desided to stop by the supermarket for supplies. "Hey, where's Mina?" Lita asked. "I think _I know_ where _Aino_ went." Rei said. (While making a pun with Mina's last name.) Minako and Pikako was at an accessory cart. Pikako picked up a pink ribbon with a pink flower pin. "Pika! Pika-_Chuuu~"_ Pikako chirped. "Oh, that'll look _so cute_ on you!" Mina said as she tied the ribbon around Pikako's neck.  
Mina ties the ribbon in a bow at the back of Pikako's neck. Then, she pinned the flower pin at the center of the bow. "You know you have to _buy that,_ right?" The accessory cart owner said. "Oh, r-right!" Mina studdered. "Good thing Gray gave us some money, right Pikako?" _"Pika!"_ The yellow pokemon cheered. "Looks like they're a match made in heaven." Rei said. "Victini-vic!" Victini said as it nodded its head. "Well, we should split up." Ami said. "It'll be quicker to get all the supplies we need."  
"Alright." Lita said. "We'll meet back here at 5 o clock." "_Mina, Pika,_ did you here that?" Rei called out. "Yeah, sure." Mina said, not paying attention. Mina and Pikako was distracted by the accessories. _"MINA!"_ Rei shouted. "Huh?" Mina said. Rei finally got Mina's attention. "We're spliting up and we're going to meet back here at 5, OK?" "Oh, OK!" Mina answered. The girls splited up. Rei and Victini was looking at some items (_most_ of them Rei can't recognize) then she reached for one of the item and another hand reached for it at the same time.  
Rei looked up and a teenage girl about her age with long green hair and deep, blue, cold eyes. Rei was startled when she first saw the girl. Then, the girl had a warm smile on her face. "Are you a psychic?" The girl asked. Rei was shocked to hear her asked that question. "Y-yes." Rei studdered as took a step back. "Don't worry." The girl said. "I'm Sabrina. I'm the Leader of the Saffron Gym and I'm _also_ a psychic." "EH?" Rei said. "Now that I think about it, I _did_ sence a strange power but I thought it was my imagination." "Tini-victini." Victini chirped.  
_"Is that a Victini?"_ Sabrina asked. Rei nodded. "I've never saw one before. Can I pet it?" "Um, OK." Sabrina petted Victini on the head. "Its _so soft!"_ Sabrina said. Then, she looked at Rei. "I've never seen you around before. Are you new here?" _"You can say that..."_ Rei answered. "I can show around if you want." Sabrina said. "Alright, that'll be great!" Rei said. "_Well then_, come on!" Sabrina said, walking. Rei and Victini followed the green hair girl. Little did they know the Disaster Pokemon and its friends is watching their very move, knowing something big is about to happen.


	7. Time Space Chaos!

"I _never_ thought I'll meet another Psychic." Rei told Sabrina as they wonder the mall. _"Well, you did."_ Sabrina said. Suddenly, Rei's mischievous Chamander popped out of its pokeball.  
"Charmander!" It cheered. "What are _you_ doing out?!" Rei shouted. Little did the girls know that Absol was watching from the second floor.(Near the elevators where the floor has a hole where you can see the floor below.)  
The Disaster Pokemon growled quietly with a serious look in its deep, red eyes. Happiny was making sure that Azurill wasn't running into trouble. Suddenly, Absol felt an uneasy shift in the air, it knew that the natural balance of the world has been disturb.  
Absol called out to Happiny and Azurill. The two pokemon hopped on Absol's back. Absol jumped from the second floor to the first floor. The pokemon landed right in front of Rei and Sabrina. "What!?" Rei said, surprised. "W-wait,_ you three are..."_ Absol stared at the Miko then dash to the exit with Happiny and Azurill riding on it.  
"Absol appeared to those who needs to be warned." Sabrina said. "And... It appeared that you're the one Absol's trying to warn." "Warn me?" Rei said. _"About what exactly?"_ "Tini-Victini?" Victini said as it tilted its cute, round head.  
Meanwhile Absol carried Azurill and Happiny near the ocean. Absol, Happiny and Azurill stand in a high, rocky area as they stare at the distant.  
There they saw what appeared to be a swirling purple, cloud moving in from over the ocean. Absol knew that it wasn't a cloud at all. The Disaster Pokemon howled its "warning siren" cry. The cry echoed over the sea.  
Through the dark cloud was a gap in the reverse world, between space and time, where a war between the Creation trio of Sinnoh and the Tao trio of Unova. As the barriers between dimentions collapes, the six mighty dragon entered Tokyo, where the battle rages on. The portal opened over Tokyo Tower and the Tao and Creation trio charged at eachother.  
At that time, Rini, Hotaru and Chibichibi were on there way to the Outer Soldiers house, until they saw trouble at Tokyo Tower. "Ho-Hotaru, _w-w-what's that!"_ Rini studdered. "I was afraid this would happen." Hotaru said. _"Huh?"_ Rini was confused. "This is a result of two universes getting too close together." Hotaru explained. "If we don't do something, both universes will _collapse."_  
"Well, lets transform!" Rini said. "Chibichibi!" Chibichibi said with a nod. Hotaru and Rini nodded at eachother. Rini and Chibichibi took out their broochs, while Hotaru took out her Henshin Pen.

_**"Saturn Crystal Power!"**_

_**"Moon Crisis Power!"**_

_**"Chibichibi Crystal Power!"**_

In a flash of colourful lights, The three children transformed into Sailor Saturn, Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. The three girls dashed to Tokyo Tower as fast as they could.  
Back at the other side of the portal, Absol leaped from rock-to-ocean rock with Happiny and Azurill on its back, trying to reach the portal. Unfortunately, the portal was to way too high to reach it. Then, Absol saw a piece of driftwood in the water.  
That's when Absol got an idea. Absol grabbed the driftwood and then gave Azurill a command. Azurill creates a huge wave and Absol toss the driftwood on the wave. Absol rides on the driftwood with Azurill and Happiny on its back. Absol leaped off the driftwood before the wave crashes down. Absol's body suddenly becomes surrounded by white streaks. As white streaks surrounds its body, Absol flys through the air and entered the portal. The three pokemon came out the other side of the portal. Absol leaped from bar to metal bar on Tokyo Tower. By the time Absol brought Azurill and Happiny to the bottom of the tower, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon reached the tower and saw the three pokemon.  
"_What are_ those things Saturn?" Chibi Moon asked. "I don't know..." Saturn answered. "I think they're creatures from _another dimention."_ Suddenly, a black and dark grey dragon-like creature slammed a light purple dinosaur-like creature with dark purple stripes and markings in a building near the young Sailor Soldiers. A piece of building broke off and nearly landed on the girls.  
Other piece broke off as the dinosaur-like creature got up, ready to destroy the Tao trio. The piece of building was going to fall on the Sailor Soldiers until Absol charged at the piece. Absol's body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and it faces towards the piece.  
Then Absol shoots itself at its target and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks appeared around Absol's body and it slams into the piece with great force. The piece from the broken building shattered. Absol landed on its feet perfectly in front of the girls. _"T-That thing..."_ Chibi Moon said. "It save our lives." Saturn said. Saturn walked over to Absol.  
"Thank you." The Outer Sailor Soldier said. "We own you our lives." Suddenly, a giant four-legged dinosaur-like creature let out a thundering roar.

_**"GRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR R!"**_

The creature is mainly dark blue with some gray metal parts. It has a chestplate with a diamond in the center. It also has various light blue stripes. The creature has a fin-like structure on its back and a crest on its head. It also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, three spines on the back of its neck, long claws, and a short tail.  
The giant four-legged creature's eyes glow orange and the diamond on its chest glows blue. The fins behind it grows larger as it opened its mouth, an indigo ball forming in front of it. _"AHHH!"_ Chibi Moon screamed. _"Its going to attack us!"_  
The dinosaur-like creature then fires an indigo beam from the ball at the Sailor Soldiers and the Pokemon. Suddenly, a familar voice shouted from the distant.

_**"Dead Scream!"** _

A purple energy blast collides with the creature's attack. The attacks created a explosion. The smoke cleared and it revealed the one who launch the attack with none other then the Soldier of Space-Time and Revolution herself, Sailor Pluto!  
_"It's Puu!"_ Chibi Moon cheered. "Chibi!" Chibi Chibi Moon said happily. The fins on the creature's back shrink back to normal size as it stared angrily at the Soldier of Time. The creature roared with anger. "We'll see who _truly_ possesses the power of Time." Pluto said. The creature answered with a time distorting roar. "_We better get out of here Chibi Moon!"_ Saturn said. _"Right!"_ Chibi Moon answered.  
Saturn, Absol, Chibi Moon, Happiny, Chibi Chibi Moon and Azurill moved out of the "Rulers of Time" battle area. Back at the Pokemon world, Serena and her Eevee got two ice-cream cones. (One for each of them!) The blonde's Eevee was sitting on top of her head. "Here you go Eve!" Serena said as she hold up the ice cream to her Eevee's mouth, it started to lick the ice cream. Serena walked past a store with a Plasma Screen TV on display.  
On the TV was a news broadcast about the swirling purple cloud. "Look at that Eve!" Serena said. "I guess the weather in this world strange, huh." "Eevee-eev!" The little brown pokemon said. Then, Serena heard the trainers voices through-out the mall. "Growlithe!" A girl said. "Clam down!" Her pokemon continues to be frighten by something. A young boy was trying to clam down his pokemon too. "Raichu! Mankey!" He said. _"What's wrong?"_  
"What's with all the pokemons?" Serena asked herself. Suddenly, Serena's Eevee "Eve" started to tremble in fear. "Eve?" Serena said. "_Eve, what's wrong?"_ Serena carried her Eevee in her arms. Then, two pokemon jumped from the mall's skylight! Both pokemon had the appearence like that of a bluish-black cat walking on two legs, clad in a bright red crown, and collar. They have three claws on each paw. One of them was wearing a pouch. It took out a devise from the pouch and charged at Serena.  
Serena ran off with Eve in her arm. _"YIKES!"_ The blond screamed. "W-W-What did I do to deserve _this?"_ **_"Weav... Vi-le!"_ **One of the pokemon said as it blew icy-cold wind at Serena and froze her legs. "Oh no! I can't move!" Serena said. Eve jumped out of Serena's arms and started to tackle the ice. Suddenly, the two pokemon got hit by flames. "Serena!" A voice called out. It was Rei, Sabrina, Victini and Chamander! "Rei!" Serena said. Then, the blond noticed Sabrina. "Rei, who's this?" She asked.  
"Oh, right." Rei said. "Serena, this is Sabrina. Sabrina, this is Serena." The two pokemon got up and is ready for another fight. _"You two get out of here!"_ Sabrina said as she brought out a pokeball. "I'll handle theses Weaviles." Sabrina tossed the pokeball. _"Go, Kadabra!"_ A yellow pokemon came out of the pokeball. it has a human-like body structure and its somewhat fox-like. It has two large ears of the top of either side of its head, a red star-shaped symbol of its forehead and two somewhat sinister-looking eyes in the middles of its face. Its eyes lead down to its nose and mouth and its large mustache that grows out on the narrower section of its face. On both of its arms, there are brown sections that are located on the shoulder region of its body. Rei's charmander thawed out Serena's legs with its firey tail. The two Inner girls ran off. "What do think is going on Rei?" Serena asked. "I don't know, but let's find the other girls first!" Rei said. "Victini-victini!" Victini chirped. _'I may not know what's going on, but I have a feeling it's bad news...'_ Rei thought.


End file.
